Kesempatan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Ketika kamu terbangun, semua itu akan menjadi bunga tidur yang samar-samar. Kuharap kamu tidak melupakannya, itu perjalanan yang berharga.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, & Yuki Kajiura.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Spiritual, Family, Drama.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **Maybe OOC** _ **, typo, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N: H**_ **m ...,** **s** **aya tak bermaksud apa-apa dengan mencantumkan lagu pada** _ **fic,**_ **hanya berupa tambahan untuk memperjelas. Saya tahu jelas** _ **songfic**_ **itu** **dilarang. Tolong katakan apa sebaiknya saya hapus saja lagunya?**

 _ **Music: Awake © Yuki Kajiura**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kesempatan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Kedua mata dibuka. Kedua mata kuning keemasan mengerjap tiga kali. Warna putih yang mendominasi menyambut pandangan. Tak ada apapun selain warna putih—dan dirinya. Kepala bergerak, menoleh ke sekeliling._

 _Tak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali dirinya._

 _Oh, bagus. Kepala ditundukkan, kali ini tertuju ke bawah kakinya._

 _Entah bagaimana ia tak melayang meski tak ada apa-apa selain warna putih di bawah sana._

 _"Ah, kamu sudah bangun?"_

 _Kepala ditolehkan ke belakang, berikut tubuhnya. Seseorang berada di belakangnya. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia berada di sana, muncul begitu saja. Padahal ia sudah yakin pasti bahwa sebelumnya ia hanya sendirian di sana._

 _Orang asing itu berambut hitam panjang, matanya sipit, kelihatan seperti kucing. Tubuhnya tinggi, tertutupi kain putih yang membentuk pakaian aneh seperti jubah. Wajahnya memamerkan senyuman lebar._

 _Tidak ada sayap._

 _"Sepertinya kamu masih belum paham apa yang terjadi padamu. Apa aku benar?"_

 _Masa bodoh dengan larangan jangan berdekatan dengan orang asing. Logika jauh lebih diperlukan daripada pepatah lama. Kepala dianggukkan._

 _Senyuman orang itu masih sama, suara kekeh geli terdengar darinya. Secara perlahan, sepasang kaki membawanya mendekat._

 _"Coba kuingat namamu ... Jaden, benar? Kamu tahu ini di mana?"_

 _Kali ini kepalanya menggeleng._

 _Pria itu tertawa renyah, "Bodohnya aku, tentu saja kamu tidak tahu. Semua kejadian itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sudah pasti kamu tak akan ingat apa-apa."_

 _Lantas maumu apa?_

 _"Ah, lupakan. Itu tak penting. Yang pasti kamu belum mati. Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa kamu mendapatkan penawaran khusus dari dewa?"_

 _Omong kosong macam apa itu?_

 _"Tidak mau bicara? Ayolah, aku bukan orang jahat, kok. Waktuku tak terlalu banyak, tapi aku penasaran. Apa aku boleh melakukannya secara paksa padamu?"_

 _Astaga. Orang asing tak tahu sopan santun. Ia bahkan masih tak tahu mengapa bisa berada di sini dan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sebelum berada di tempat antah berantah ini. Lalu apa? Orang asing ini malah mau melakukan sesuatu—yang entah apa dan ia sendiri tak tahu apa—padanya secara paksa._

 _"Aku tahu keinginanmu, Jaden. Sekarang pergilah."_

 _Pergi? Apa maksudnya pergi?_

 _Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi kali ini warna hitamlah yang mendominasi seluruh pandangan._

* * *

 _ **Ai nima tasmiya  
Iyairai hoyasma  
Ai nima tasmiya  
Iyaimai yola ... aha ...**_

 _ **Ai nima tasmiya  
Iyairai hoyasma  
Ai nima tasmiya  
Iyaimai yola ... aha ...**_

* * *

"Juudai! Juudai!"

Langkah mungil dipercepat. Seorang bocah berumur enam tahun tengah berlari-lari kecil mengitari taman, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

"Juudai! Kamu di mana, Juudai?!"

Peluh mulai bermunculan. Hari sudah memasuki musim panas, sudah pasti suhu jauh lebih tinggi daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengeluh karena belum apa-apa hari sudah sangat panas.

Bocah itu, ia harus mencari adiknya. Terpisah di sebuah taman bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Kak Yubel!"

Demi Tuhan, suara mungil itu terdengar seperti suara malaikat kecil. Bocah itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ketika itu pula, kedua matanya mendapati adiknya tengah duduk di atas batang kayu besar bersama seseorang.

Siapa?

Buru-buru dihampiri adiknya tercinta yang masih dengan semangat melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Bocah enam tahun itu langsung membawa sang adik ke dalam gendongannya, seolah melindunginya. Kedua netra bulat namun tajam itu mengarah pada orang asing tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Juudai?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan, kaki siaga siap lari kapan saja.

Orang asing itu terkejut, sedikit terkesiap.

Hening melanda. Si adik, memandangi kakaknya dengan netra bulat berwarna karamel penuh kepolosan tanpa noda. Sang bocah, Yubel, masih menatap tajam orang asing tersebut. Yang ditatap sempat terdiam, sebelum memasang senyum ramah.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya hanya orang asing yang kebetulan sedang beristirahat di sini." Kepala ditundukkan sekilas memberi salam.

"Bohong! Kau pasti mau menculik Juudai, ya?" tuduh Yubel tak percaya, sudah jelas ia akan curiga.

Penampilan orang asing itu tidak biasa. Bajunya terlalu mewah jika dibandingkan dengan baju Yuubel yang sudah lusuh. Kedua matanya belang, yang satu jingga, yang satu biru. Matanya tajam, namun entah kenapa terlihat sayu.

Si orang asing bermaksud menjelaskan, tetapi didahului oleh si adik yang menarik-narik baju kakaknya. Yubel menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Kak, dia bukan olang jahat. Dia cudah menolong Juudai. Juudai tadi jatuh." Penjelasan singkat dengan penjelasan yang dibumbui kecadelan terdengar menggelikan. Tak urung membuat si orang asing terkekeh geli.

Melihat kejujuran dan kesungguhan Juudai, mau tak mau Yubel percaya walau tak sepenuhnya. Yah, lagipula kalaupun benar orang asing ini ingin menculik Juudai, seharusnya orang asing ini sudah kabur sambil membawa Juudai sewaktu Yubel mendekat.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menuduh." Yubel duduk di atas batang pohon lain sambil memangku adiknya.

Orang asing itu tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Justru saya takjub kamu bisa sedewasa itu meski umur masih belia."

Senyum bangga ditunjukkan. Yubel menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Karena aku sudah jadi kakak, jadi aku harus dewasa. Juudai adikku, harus dijaga!"

Pernyataan itu diikuti oleh sorakan Juudai.

Orang asing tersebut tertawa renyah, tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya. Dari saku tersebut, dikeluarkannya dua batang coklat yang masih terbungkus rapi. Baik Yubel maupun Juudai, keduanya membulatkan mata dengan berbinar-binar. Ya, mereka bukan anak-anak dari keluarga mampu. Jarang sekali bisa melihat coklat batangan sebesar itu.

"Itu bagus sekali. Saya menyukai semangatmu. Nah, sekarang terimalah." Kedua coklat itu disodorkan pada kedua bocah itu.

Yubel mengerjap bingung, ingin menolak. "M-maaf, kami—" Penolakan Yubel terhenti karena tangannya yang menganggur diraih, sebatang coklat ditaruh di atasnya.

"Namaku Haou." Orang asing tersebut memberikan coklat yang tersisa pada Juudai yang kegirangan bukan main.

"Er ..., coklat ini."

Kedua mata belang mengerling ke arah Yubel, senyuman masih bertengger di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu tanda perkenalan dari saya." Permata hetero mengarah kembali menuju Juudai yang menatapnya polos.

"Ng ...?"

Si orang asing, Haou, tersenyum miris. "Kamu anak yang kuat, kamu tidak menangis meski terjatuh ...," puji Haou.

Juudai tertawa bangga, "Kalena Juudai adalah laki-laki! Laki-laki halus kuat!"

Haou memejamkan mata dan tertawa, tangannya menepuk kepala mungil Juudai. "Itu bagus, anak pintar. Tetapi ..." Kelopak mata terangkat, menunjukkan setengah permata belang. Senyuman menghilang.

Juudai menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

Haou menurunkan tangannya. "Itu bukan berarti kamu tidak akan terjatuh lagi ... Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kamu akan terjatuh lagi, Juudai."

Juudai merengut, pipinya digembungkan. "Juudai nggak peduli! Juudai akan tetap bangun kalau jatuh lagi! Kalena laki-laki tak boleh menyelah!"

"Heh, jangan remehkan Juudai, ya!" Yubel menyeringai mendukung adiknya.

Haou terdiam menatap keduanya. Kedua bersaudara itu memancarkan semangat pantang menyerah pada mata mereka masing-masing. Tak ada keragu-raguan sedikitpun. Hati Haou terasa ngilu melihatnya.

"Kalian hebat ... sungguh. Yubel ..., saya lega karena kamu mau menjaga dan melindungi adikmu. Lalu, Juudai ..., saya senang mendengar semangatmu ... Saya mohon, jangan pernah singkirkan kedua hal itu dari hati kalian ..."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Haou menggeleng, justru berdiri sambil menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Maaf. Sudah saatnya saya pulang. Suatu saat nanti, saya harap kita bisa bertemu lagi ..." Haou melayangkan senyuman terakhir sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah itu.

* * *

 _ **Maaje laiyo omaho solari yayo lama  
Maaje laiyo omaho solari yayo maya**_

 _ **Ai nima tasmiya  
Iyairai hoyasma  
Ai nima tasmiya  
Iyaimai yola ... aha**_

* * *

Kelopak mata memunculkan sepasang permata kuning keemasan yang terlihat redup. Awalnya pandangan terlihat buram, namun lama kelamaan akhirnya netra kuning tersebut dapat fokus setelah beberapa kerjapan.

Gelap.

Penerangan yang ada hanyalah sinar pantulan rembulan dari balik tirai jendela. Meski demikian, cukup untuk melihat walau samar-samar.

Ia mengobservasi sekeliling. Bau khas obat-obatan melanda, warna putih dari perabotan dan cat dinding mendominasi ruangan, selang infus tertancap di salah satu lengan, masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit.

Ah, ia ingat. Sebelumnya ia sedang menyeberang jalan. Ia tak tahu kejadian lengkapnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Setelahnya, ia tak ingat apapun.

"Wah, kamu sudah sadar?"

Jaden terkesiap, spontan menoleh karena tubuhnya masih belum bisa digerakkan.

Orang asing berambut hitam dengan mata sipit.

Duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Pakaian putih dan tubuh transparan.

"Bagaimana perjalanan di dunia sana? Senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kamu rindukan?"

Perjalanan ...?

"Kesempatan dari dewa. Di saat nyawamu berada dalam dua sisi koin. Kamu mungkin tidak terlalu bisa mengingatnya, tetapi aku yakin perjalananmu akan terkenang jauh di lubuk hati."

Kening berkerut, tak mengerti. Tidak, Jaden masih belum bisa berbicara.

"Kurasa dewa ingin menunjukkan fragmen dosa yang kamu rasakan dalam dirimu. Cara berpikirmu itu unik, Jaden. Mungkin itulah yang membuat dewa tertarik memberimu kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk membuatmu menemukan jawaban atas apa yang selalu kamu sembunyikan. Pertanyaan yang mendasari suatu fakta terbesar dan menjadi rasa bersalah akan dosa yang menggerogoti jalan pikirmu sendiri. Perjalananmu di dunia sana adalah jawabannya. Meskipun aku sedikit cemas karena dunia itu adalah dunia paralel, segalanya akan berubah jika kamu bertindak gegabah. Untungnya kamu begitu cerdas dengan ingatan seadanya, sehingga dunia itu tak mengalami perubahan. Takdir kelahiranmu tetap terjadi. Karena itulah ketika kamu terbangun, semua itu akan menjadi bunga tidur yang samar-samar. Kuharap kamu tidak melupakannya, itu perjalanan yang berharga."

Bunga tidur belaka, ya ... Entah omong kosong apa yang dibicarakan orang asing ini ... Jaden mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit kamar.

Langit-langit berwarna putih, mengingatkannya pada vanilla. Krim vanilla manis kesukaannya. Kontras dengan coklat batangan yang sering dimakannya.

Tunggu, coklat?

Sejak kapan Jaden menyukai coklat?

Jaden lebih menyukai vanilla. Terutama krim vanilla lembut bernuansa bunga es. Bukannya coklat hangat yang padat keras namun lebih istimewa daripada vanilla.

Arah pandangan Jaden berubah lagi, kali ini menuju meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang. Ada sebuah bingkai foto di sana. Jaden menyipitkan mata, mencoba memokuskan pandangannya yang masih agak buram pada foto tersebut. Foto apa yang berada di balik kaca tipis itu?

Seorang pria paruh baya, kuburan, dan bocah kecil bermata keemasan sedang memakan coklat batangan.

Tulisan pada bingkai mendesak Jaden mengingat siapa yang berada di foto itu.

 _ **Papa(Yubel), Paman(Juudai), dan Jaden.**_

"Jika seandainya kamu memilih untuk tinggal di dunia sana, maka kamu akan membayarnya dengan jiwamu di masa depan dunia tersebut dilenyapkan. Tetapi faktanya kamu bersikeras untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini, dunia di mana ayah dan paman kesayanganmu telah menghembuskan napas terakhir. Mewujudkan keinginan keduanya untuk mengenalkan coklat batangan padamu. Kembalilah tidur, Jaden. Bermimpilah lagi sebelum terbangun dan beraktivitas di hari esok."

Permata kembar kuning keemasan kembali disembunyikan di balik kelopak mata yang menutup perlahan.

Ingatkan dirinya untuk membeli beberapa batang coklat begitu keluar dari rumah sakit.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Dunia paralel. Untuk beberapa orang, pasti ada yang pernah mendengar, 'kan? Nah, saya jelaskan maksud fic ini.

Jaden memang telah kehilangan ayah dan pamannya, yakni Yubel dan Juudai. Keduanya meninggal di waktu yang berbeda. Juudai meninggal di umur tiga tahun. Begitu Yubel dewasa, Jaden lahir sebagai putranya dengan kemiripan yang nyaris 97% dengan Juudai. Perbedaannya hanyalah warna mata, cara kerja otak, dan kesukaan Jaden pada vanilla. Ironisnya, Yubel pun meninggal ketika Jaden berumur kelipatan lima dari umur Juudai.

Kemiripannya dengan Juudai dan penolakannya pada coklat batangan di masa lalu menciptakan suatu fragmen dosa.

Kisah ini diambil dari kejadian nyata dengan beberapa perubahan. Sengaja diubah agar cocok dengan karakter.


End file.
